This invention relates generally to an easily applied, improved, digit splint which not only tends to retain the user's finger or thumb in an extended position, but which also accommodates temporary bending or flexing of the finger or thumb. There is need for a simple, effective splint having these multiple functions, as well as improvements in construction, configuration, and additional functions and results, as will appear.